Songfic Acabo de morir en tus brazos esta noche
by Blackcat2010
Summary: Mini presentado en la pasada Guerra Florida 2015; que pasó realmente en la cabaña ese día en que Candy descubre la verdadera identidad de Albert? Descubrelo! LEMON si no te gusta, no leas


**Disclaimer:** Candy Candy no me pertenece, (tal vez cuando sea tan rica como mi rubio hermoso compre los derechos y le daré el final que me dé la gana) así como ninguno de sus personajes, pertenecen al talento de Kyoko Mizuki. Este fic es producto de mi loca mente y lo hice por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; cualquier parecido con cualquier otro fic es mera coincidencia… las grandes mentes pensamos casi igual.

Se que no tengo perdón, ya no digo cuando actualizaré mi fic :( porque por aras o mangas quedo mal, solo les puedo decir que me ha sido difícil superar algunas situaciones y eso hizo que el muso se quedara aletargado, apenas comienzo a retomar el hábito de escribir y creo esta pasada guerra florida fue una buena oportunidad para poder animar al muso calenturiento que me susurra las ideas y bueno, aunque tampoco hice muchas publicaciones, les compartiré aqui lo que subí allá en el foro rosa...

Después que Candy se entera de la verdadera identidad de Albert, y después de la mojada que se dieron en el rio…hubiera pasado algo más?

ADVERTENCIA…

Este fic contiene situaciones aptas sólo para personas mayores de edad y con criterio amplio… LEMON, escenas sexuales muy explícitas, léalo bajo su propio riesgo, no diga que no se lo advertí y luego se esté quejando.

Cutting Crew (I just) Died in your arms

Emi music 1985

La suave luz del medio día comienza a colarse por el ventanal de la única habitación habilitada para dormir, sin abrir aún mis ojos empiezo a tomar conciencia de donde me encuentro y siento un ligero peso sobre mi… acostado de lado siento la tibieza de otro cuerpo desnudo como yo que se repega contra mi erección matinal mientras ella suspira suavemente y continua dormida. Abro de golpe los ojos y me doy cuenta que no fue un sueño, pasó en realidad, levanto suavemente la sábana que cubre el cuerpo de ambos y me regocijo ante su desnudez, la suave espalda salpicada de pecas y las nalgas redondas y respingonas pegadas a mi erección, mientras los suaves y alborotados rizos de ella se esparcen por la almohada…

Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight (Oh yo, acabo de morir en tus brazos esta noche)

It must have been something you said (Debe haber sido algo que dijiste)

I just died in your arms tonight (Acabo de morir en tus brazos esta noche)

Oh por Dios… Albert ¿Que hiciste?, me recrimino mentalmente para mi mismo, lo que ocurrió fue algo verdaderamente hermoso, sublime y también porque no decirlo, muy apasionado, fogoso, muy intenso para ambos, tan así fue que pasamos toda la noche haciendo el amor y hasta muy entrada la madrugada; pero al mismo tiempo miles de dudas asaltan mi mente, ¿Y si ella en realidad no quería?, ¿Y si se arrepiente?, me sentiría el peor de los canallas por haberle robado su virginidad, por haber abusado de su confianza y su amistad y comienzo a repasar mentalmente lo que sucedió en los últimos días, en especial las últimas horas…

Desde que dejé el departamento de Magnolia, fue como dejar un pedazo de mi corazón y mi vida ahí, regresé a mis actividades, me presenté ante mi tía quien me recibió de manera muy afectuosa, raro en ella… y debí admitir, en el fondo que yo también la había extrañado, sin embargo era como un muerto en vida, los días no tenían significado alguno para mi y uno tras otro eran repetición constante de lo que de ahora en adelante sería mi vida; iba y venía a las oficinas del corporativo como autómata sin que nada más me interesara, y peor fue cuando envié ese paquete a Candy de Rockstown, con la finalidad de reunir a mi pequeña con Terry, fue como clavarme a si mismo la daga en el fondo de mi corazón, pero prefería verla a ella feliz y plena, aún renunciando a mi propia felicidad; fue ahí cuando mi mano derecha y casi hermano me dijo que me tomara unos días de descanso y me fuera a Lakewood… conocía perfectamente el alma rebelde y viajera que habita en mi ser, por lo que suponer que yo extrañaba la libertad, y la naturaleza no era raro; aunque para el ojo experimentado del apoderado legal de los Andley no escapaba el hecho que tras esa melancolía que yo tenía, había algo más… o mejor dicho… alguien más de cabello rubio ensortijado y múltiples pecas en el rostro.

Partí a Lakewood, y mande acondicionar la cabaña del bosque para hacerla un poco más confortable, estaba decidido que los fines de semana me adentraría en ella y descansaría ahí, así que el servicio la limpio, llevaron toallas, ropa de cama, algo de comida y nada más a petición mía.

Entre semana trabajaba en algunos documentos en el solárium, único lugar en toda la casa donde me sentía a gusto, los cuales llevaba y traía el fiel George y en mis ratos libres me dedique a reparar el bote cisne que construyó Stear, definitivo el reparar ese bote hacia que mi tiempo pasara más rápidamente que cualquier otra cosa... la mañana pasada en particular cuando desperté en mi habitación de la mansión de Lakewood me puse en pie como hacía cada mañana, corrí un poco las cortinas y mi vista como siempre se perdió entre el jardín de las rosas, el tener ahí las dulce Candy simplemente avivaban mi nostalgia, de nuevo corrí las cortinas y me acosté abatido boca arriba sobre mi cama…

I keep looking for something I can't get (sigo buscando lo que no puedo obtener)

Broken hearts lie all around me (corazones rotos yacen a mi alrededor)

And I don't see an easy way to get out of this (y no veo una manera fácil de salir de esto)

Her diary it sits on the bedside table (su diario sobre la mesita de noche)

The curtains are closed, the cats in the cradle (cortinas cerradas, los gatos en la cuna)

Who would've thought that a boy like me could come to this (quien iba a pensar que un chico como yo podría llegar a esto?

-En qué momento me enamoré de ti Candy, mi pequeña… se que amas a Terry, pero no entiendo porque no te quedaste con él, pensé que él al haberse separado de Susana seria la oportunidad perfecta para que ustedes dos resolvieran su situación, pensé que al verle al quedarte con él aunque me doliera, me sería más fácil salir de este sentimiento que me agobia, ¿Que busco? ¿Que quiero?, te amo pero sé que tu amor no me pertenece, no lo puedo obtener, soy para ti sólo tu amigo, tu confidente…ni siquiera sé como vas a reaccionar cuando te enteres de la verdad… ahí está tu diario, donde solo hablas de él sobre mi mesita recordándome que lo que hice fue lo correcto, pero ¿Por que no estás con él?...

Candy se remueve inquieta entre mis brazos y hace que regrese a la realidad, al presente… esta vez se reacomoda sobre mi brazo, tomándolo como almohada y se acurruca de nuevo como una pequeña gatita, se le ve satisfecha, plena… acaricio suavemente el costado de mi pequeña y me embriago en el perfume que aún despide su cabello…

Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight (Oh yo, acabo de morir en tus brazos esta noche)

It must've been something you said (Debe haber sido algo que dijiste)

I just died in your arms tonight (Acabo de morir en tus brazos esta noche)

Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight (Oh yo, acabo de morir en tus brazos esta noche)

It must've been some kind of kiss (debio haber sido algun tipo de beso)

I should've walked away, I should've walked away (debí alejarme, debí alejarme)

Mi mente ahora me lleva al momento en que revelé mi identidad… vi la sorpresa, incredulidad y algo más que no pude descifrar en ese momento en su mirada, pero no tuve tiempo de analizarla mejor, ya que ella simplemente se desvaneció, corrí a sostenerla y ponerla en pie; mientras servía el té, pude ver como ella temblaba visiblemente… comencé a platicar con ella con la intención que se tranquilizara y tratando yo mismo de mantener al margen mis propios sentimientos, que ganas de estrecharla entre mis brazos como acostumbraba a hacerlo, pero tenía miedo que ella al conocer la verdad me rechazara o se sintiera incómoda con mi presencia, por lo que tuve que abstenerme de hacerlo.

La plática fue girando en torno a mi vida, en mi soledad, la muerte de mi hermana e inevitablemente las muertes de Anthony y Stear, definitivamente la plática comenzó a tornarse bastante melancólica, mis seres queridos fallecidos son los mismos seres queridos de ella, por lo que le propuse dar una vuelta en bote.

Llegamos a la orilla del rio y amarrado ahí se encontraba justo donde lo dejé, ella me miro sorprendida…

-¡Es el bote de Stear! Pero… ¿Cómo?

-jajajajajaja Candy, los del servicio lo sacaron del fondo del lago y yo me he dedicado a repararlo.

-¿Es seguro de usar? Todos los inventos de Stear terminan explotando, en el agua o estrellándose.

-Pequeña, ¿Dudas de mi?- Mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le ofrecí mi mano para que ella pudiera entrar en el bote…

Comencé a remar y cambiamos drásticamente de tema, hablamos de su trabajo, de mi inminente integración a la sociedad como patriarca de la familia, del porque me tuve que disfrazar y tener que pasar por un vagabundo, cuando de repente algo sucedió con el bote que empezó a brotar agua, así de repente y cuando menos nos dimos cuenta era porque estábamos empapados de pies a cabeza y terminamos Candy y yo en el fondo del río y Poupe, esa pequeña pinga sobre la cabeza de Candy, fue una escena por demás graciosa y no pudimos evitar estallar en carcajadas mientras Candy se ponía en pie y nuestra ropa se pegaba literalmente a nuestros cuerpos delineando nuestra anatomía…

Candy no usa corsé y en verdad ni lo necesita, tiene un cuerpo verdaderamente hermoso, curvilíneamente bien proporcionado, y definitivamente no fui muy caballeroso con ella, cuantas veces estuvimos solos en el departamento, dormimos prácticamente juntos, estando en pijama y a veces en menos que eso y simplemente lo que la vista de su ropa pegada a su delicioso cuerpo me estaba regalando no tenía comparación, pude percibir perfectamente sus senos firmes y redondos, sus pezones erectos producto del frío, su pequeña y bien marcada cintura y sus nalgas perfectamente bien delineadas… mi respiración se agitó y la parte menos caballerosa de mi anatomía comenzó a despertar…

Is there any just cause for feeling like this? (hay una causa justa para sentirse así?)

On the surface I'm a name on a list (en la superficie soy un nombre en la lista)

I try to be discreet, but then blow it again (trato de ser discreto, pero entonces lo arruino de nuevo)

Me reprendí mentalmente… es hora de demostrar de verdad de lo que estas hecho William Albert Andrew me dije a mi mismo, pero lo que le daba era todo, menos miradas discretas, Candy definitivamente altera mi mundo y lo pone de cabeza, es la única mujer que ha logrado que de verdad me enamore de ella, no solo por su físico, sino por su alma, su ser… pero no debo de pensar ni de sentir esto, ella solo me ve como su hermano y eso soy para ella… no sueñes con imposibles Albert; pensaba mientras sostenía entre mis piernas a mi amiguita, tapando con ello a mi "otro amiguito".

I've lost and found, it's my final mistake (he perdido y encontrado, es mi error final)

She's loving by proxy, no give and all take (ella ama por poder, lo toma todo sin dar)

'cos I've been thrilled to fantasy one too many times (porque he estado emocionado con una fantasía muchas veces)

-Albert, ¿Piensas quedarte ahí sentado toda la tarde? Jajajajaja ven, vamos a la cabaña, ya la veo de aquí, y tengo frio…

-Voy pequeña, ve adelantándote tú, voy a recoger unos troncos y enseguida estoy contigo.

Candy se adelantó y Poupe fue tras ella, momento que aproveché para ponerme en pie y empezar a recoger algunos troncos y haciendo tiempo para que mi organismo volviera a la normalidad y mentalizándome en que debía comportarme.

Candy de nuevo vuelve a removerse inquieta en su lugar, tal vez este a punto de despertar… Dios, ¿Cómo debo reaccionar? No quedamos en nada, ¿Que somos? Simplemente nos dedicamos a amarnos… si ella no me corresponde, si ella no siente lo mismo por mí, ¿Cómo voy a vivir el resto de mi vida sabiendo ahora como es hacerle el amor?

Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight (Oh yo, acabo de morir en tus brazos esta noche)

It must've been something you said (Debe haber sido algo que dijiste)

I just died in your arms tonight (Acabo de morir en tus brazos esta noche)

Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight (Oh yo, acabo de morir en tus brazos esta noche)

It must've been some kind of kiss (debio haber sido algun tipo de beso)

I should've walked away, I should've walked away (debí alejarme, debí alejarme)

Entre a la cabaña con los troncos, ella titiritaba de frío, así que de inmediato prendí la chimenea procurando no voltear a verla siquiera y de inmediato me dirigí a la habitación para traer toallas…no tenía pensado ir a quedarme ese día, por lo que no había ropa mía y por obvia situación no había nada que pudiera ofrecerle a Candy, solo toallas, y sábanas… las sábanas no la protegerían de mucho, así que le ofrecí a ella las 2 toallas más grandes y yo me quedé con las medianas.

-Candy, será mejor que te seques y te desvistas antes que te resfríes, pasa allá a la habitación y puedes ponerte esto, lamento no tener otra cosa que poder ofrecerte- le dije verdaderamente apenado.

Ella simplemente me sonrió y tomó las toallas que le ofrecí, yo me quedé en la sala avivando el fuego y empecé a quitarme la ropa mojada, quedé completamente desnudo, no era propio hacerlo, ni cuando vivimos juntos me desnudé completamente más que para bañarme, pero hasta mis bóxer estaban empapados, até una de las toallas a mi cintura lo más firme que pude, después de todo ¿Que diferencia habría entre colocarse una toalla y un kilt? y la otra la puse sobre mi cuello después que termine de secarme un poco con ella…

Candy reapareció momentos después envuelta en la toalla más grande, traía entre sus manos su ropa la cual colocó sobre algunas sillas cercanas a la chimenea para que se secara, pude percibir que al igual que yo, quedó completamente desnuda bajo la toalla ya que alcancé a ver parte de sus interiores entre la ropa que acomodó para secarse.

Nos sentamos relativamente juntos frente al calor de la chimenea, yo temblaba… no sé si por el frio o por su cercanía y saberla desnuda; nos quedamos en silencio mientras ambos veíamos el crepitar de las llamas, ella parecía perdida en sus pensamientos y un pinchazo de dolor me cruzo por mi corazón, sé por ese bendito diario que ella pasó una noche al lado de Terry, aunque no desnudos y no paso nada entre ellos pero sé que ella de alguna manera evocó ese momento junto a él y sin poder detener mis palabras, salieron de pronto…

-Supe que Terry regresó a la compañía y que le van a dar una nueva oportunidad…

\- ¿Qué?

-Que supe que Terry volvió a Stratford y empezará de cero…

-¡Ahh, que bien!, sinceramente me alegro por él…

De nuevo un silencio incómodo nos rodeó… y de nuevo en un acto impulsivo, raro en mí de repente le solté lo que traía en mi mente rondándome…

-¿Te gustaría estar aquí con Terry en vez de estar conmigo, no es así Candy?

-Albert, ¿Por qué supones eso?

-No lo sé, simplemente lo supuse.

-Albert yo…

Jugueteaba con sus manos y se mordió el labio inferior… que ganas tenia de ser yo quien se lo mordiera suave y juguetonamente, no me miró, miraba fijamente a las llamas y bajo la mirada, solo para volver a levantarla y fijar sus dos esmeraldas sobre mí.

-Albert, yo… estoy consciente que lo de Terry y yo ya no tiene futuro alguno, me entristecía sobremanera ver la forma en que se estaba destruyendo y destruyendo su carrera, yo me esforcé en olvidarlo, tu estuviste ahí junto a mi ayudándome y apoyándome en ese proceso, cuando fui a Rockstown y lo vi prácticamente siendo la sombra de quien AME ahí supe la verdad de muchas cosas…

Sin darme cuenta ella se había aproximado a mí y yo a ella, sentía su aliento muy cerca de mi boca, sus bellos ojos se veían extrañamente oscurecidos y no fui consciente de que observaba sus labios hasta que ella se paso la lengua por ellos, ahí se rompió toda barrera y mi autocontrol valió un demonio, me acerque a ella y comencé a besarla, al inicio fueron besos tranquilos, suaves y como anhelaba hacía momentos antes, mordisquee suavemente su labio inferior… ella entrecerró los ojos disfrutando cada una de las caricias que yo le daba con mi boca, en un momento ella abrió ligeramente los labios momento que aproveche para introducir suavemente mi lengua en ella y ella correspondió con vehemencia al beso que yo le daba, luego echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras yo la abrazaba, era como un sueño hecho realidad, besé suavemente su cuello y mi lengua recorrió con suavidad su clavícula mientras ella gemía… baje con cuidado la toalla que enredaba su cuerpo mientras iba acariciando sus suaves hombros salpicados de pecas como si temiera que ella se me fuera a desvanecer en el aire.

Suspiró mientras se recostaba en la alfombra que estaba bajo nosotros, tenía a mi diosa literalmente desnuda frente a mí, no sé en que momento boté la toalla que tenía sobre mis hombros y la que tapaba mi muy crecida erección estaba a punto de caer; comencé a acariciar sus senos y juguetear con sus pezones, ella se retorcía bajo mi toque y sus pequeñas manos acariciaban mi espalda y cada vez bajaban más por ella, que ganas tenía de arrancarme la bendita toalla y penetrarla de un tirón, pero quería ir lento, un pequeño atisbo de consciencia me recordó que si bien yo tenía años de no hacerlo con ninguna mujer, para ella iba a ser la primera vez, de alguna forma era la primera vez de ambos.

Mi boca instintivamente bajo por sus senos, recorrí con mi lengua sus pezones erectos que me supieron a pura dulzura y una de mis manos se aventuró a acariciarle los muslos, subí lentamente y empecé a acariciarle con suavidad la vulva que se encontraba muy mojada ya, pero por experiencia sabía que ella debía gozar antes para que así fuera menos traumático para ella el momento de la penetración, ella se arqueaba bajo mi tacto en cuanto sintió mis dedos hurgando en su intimidad, acaricie con devoción su clítoris haciéndola gemir cada vez más; si algo me enamoró de ella es que no es como las damas convencionales, sigue simplemente sus instintos y se deja llevar y cuando me di cuenta ella me había despojado de la única prenda que nos separaba físicamente y sus grandes esmeraldas se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras no dejaba de observar mi miembro en toda su plenitud…

Tomé con suavidad una de sus manos y la dirigí a mi pene, para que ella aprendiera a acariciarme y darme placer y le perdiera el miedo, pude ver ese miedo en su carita e intenté bromear con ella al respecto…

-No te va a comer ni a dañar, te lo puedo asegurar-… Le guiñe un ojo y traté de decirle con la voz más dulce que pude aunque sonó más gruesa de lo que hubiera deseado…

-Albert, ¡Es enorme!

-jajajaja, no lo es pequeña, es de tamaño normal, bueno eso digo yo.

-En mi profesión he visto otros y sé que esta grande y…

…y simplemente la callé con un beso que fue más apasionado que los del inicio, me sentía demasiado excitado en este punto para dar marcha atrás; ella aprendió con rapidez a darme placer y los gemidos y jadeos no tardaron en escapar de mi boca e intensifique las caricias en su vulva y su clítoris hasta que logré arrancarle el primer orgasmo, pude sentir sus contracciones en mis dedos, ella se movía rítmicamente entre mis brazos mientras susurraba mi nombre y de nuevo la besé mientras la preparaba para penetrarla; instintivamente ella abrió las piernas y seguí estimulando sus pezones y su vulva para que ella no se sintiera de repente invadida, me coloque entre sus piernas y guié mi glande a su entrada sentía mi miembro a punto de explotar, pero tenía que controlarme, así que le di tiempo a ella de acostumbrarse a mi intromisión y tiempo para mí para poder controlar una eyaculación inminente…

-Albert, me duele y me arde…

-Quédate quieta- … le dije mientras besaba sus ojos y luego volví a su boca… será un rato, te lo prometo, jamás te haría daño deliberadamente… lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

Ella asintió levemente mientras de nuevo retomé el estimularla sin salirme de ella, y cuando sentí que ella alcanzó su segundo orgasmo fue que la penetré hasta el fondo, ella arqueó la espalda entre el dolor que le produjo mi embestida y el orgasmo que experimento… de nuevo me quedé quieto, hasta que ella comenzó a moverse lentamente, comprendí que estaba lista y comencé con un suave vaivén que nos fue envolviendo en un momento mágico, cargado de pasión… ella gruñía, gemía, jadeaba mientras yo iba incrementando la velocidad y la fuerza de mis embestidas mientras seguí bebiendo de sus senos y besando su cuello y sus labios, ella enredó sus piernas en mis nalgas y con sus manos arañaba casi sin control mi espalda, en circunstancias normales debió dolerme, pero eso sólo incrementó el deseo y la pasión cuando sentí que ella de nuevo alcanzaba el orgasmo y simplemente me dejé llevar junto a ella, las contracciones de su vagina estimulaban gloriosamente mi miembro y me derramé en su interior… apoyé mi peso sobre mis antebrazos y mis rodillas para no dejarme caer, yo soy tan grande en comparación a ella que es tan pequeña, que no quería aplastarla con mi peso y así permanecimos un rato..

Apenas nos empezamos a recuperar, mi respiración aún no volvía completamente a la normalidad y ella de nuevo comenzó a besarme, en el cuello en la posición en la que me encontraba y sus manos viajaban de nuevo recorriendo con suavidad mis brazos, mis pectorales…

-Candy, no quiero incomodarte, si sigues haciendo eso voy a querer hacerlo de nuevo y no se si estes lista de nuevo…

-Albert, me encantó lo que acaba de pasar, quiero hacerlo de nuevo, quiero volver a sentir todo lo que sentí, quiero volver a tocar el cielo contigo…

No me resistí… obedecí sin rechistar y me entregue de nuevo a la pasión que esa pequeña mujer me daba, la tomé por las nalgas mientras ella me rodeaba con sus brazos y sus piernas y me dirigí a la única habitación que contaba con una cama y sábanas, cuando llegamos ahí comencé de nuevo a explorarla, mis manos de nuevo cobraron vida propia y cualquier razonamiento quedó sepultado ante la creciente excitación de ambos, mordisquee sus pezones, los succione mientras mis manos la recorrían a placer, entre tanto ella me masturbaba rítmicamente, me di mi tiempo de que ella de nuevo lograra un orgasmo y esta vez la penetré fuerte, de una sola embestida y pude comprobar que ella era tan pasional y ardiente como lo era yo.

It was a long hot night (fue una noche larga y caliente)

She made it easy, she made it feel right (lo hizo fácil, lo hizo sentir bien)

But now it's over the moment has gone (pero ahora acabo, el momento se fue)

I followed my hands not my head, I knew I was wrong (segui mis manos, no mi cabeza supe que estaba equivocado)

Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight (Oh yo, acabo de morir en tus brazos esta noche)

It must've been something you said (Debe haber sido algo que dijiste)

I just died in your arms tonight (Acabo de morir en tus brazos esta noche)

Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight (Oh yo, acabo de morir en tus brazos esta noche)

It must've been some kind of kiss (debio haber sido algun tipo de beso)

I should've walked away, I should've walked away (debí alejarme, debí alejarme)

Ahora simplemente no deja de retumbarme en la cabeza que me equivoqué, me deje llevar… ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó? La amo, la amo con toda mi alma y la forma en que me conduje ayer no fue la de un caballero, debí alejarme, debí respetarla, debí ponerme un alto a mí mismo y no dejarme llevar como si fuera un adolescente y…

…demasiado tarde… ella abrió lentamente sus hermosas esmeraldas y me regaló una hermosa sonrisa, diáfana como la luz del sol que se estaba colando por la ventana…

-Pensé que había sido un sueño… y estas aquí Albert…

-¿Por qué debía ser un sueño pequeña?

-Albert, te busqué por semanas, desapareciste y no te encontraba por ningún lado y ayer todo pasó tan rápido, tan…

Sentí un pinchazo de dolor… ahí iba a arrepentirse, y tenía que tomar el control de la situación en mis manos… lo que será… será…

-Candy- …la tomé de las manos mientras las besaba con sumo cuidado y devoción… -¿Te arrepientes de lo que sucedió entre nosotros ayer?

-¡Nooo, de ninguna manera! Albert, lo que pasó anoche es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida… ¿Acaso tú te arrepientes?

-Jamás Candy, porque yo… yo te amo, no sé cómo pasó, sólo sé que estos días sin ti fueron un verdadero infierno, ¿Pero tú… y Terry?

-Albert, ayer te dije que lo de Terry no puede ser, lo amé… ya no más, cuando te fuiste del departamento comprendí que a quien de verdad amo ahora es a ti. cuando fui a Rockstown me di cuenta que ya no lo amo, que a quien amo con todo mi corazón es a ti y contigo quiero estar…

-…Por el resto de mi vida Candy, quiero estar por el resto de mi vida a tu lado.

Y de nuevo comenzamos a amarnos para esta vez empezar una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas.

FIN


End file.
